wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scrub
Scrub is a male Sandwing and belongs to Glory'sCrowning. He is her OC. Do not steal! Description His pale white scales are striped with dark beige lines continuing down his back, etched like a scorpion's scales. These stripes get darker the closer they are to the tail until finally they're black. His eyes are as dark as the desert night, and his ebony claws shine like stars in the light. Scrub has, well, a rather interesting personality for an explorer. He's rather quiet when he's at work and has the tendency to spasm when he's excited. He's stubborn, unpredictable, constantly changing his mind (this is a problem sometimes because it contradicts his stubbornness) and very serious. There are only a few dragons who can actually get him to laugh. Scrub is an adventurer. He flies across Pyrrhia and around Pyrrhia, trying to discover a presumed 'rest of the world.' He believes that there's more than one continent, and it's his purpose to find it. He will not rest until he can fulfill his duty. Currently, he has found several chains of islands aside from the Kingdom of the Sea, and one rather large island the size of Earth's Madagascar. He has mapped both of these on his very own detailed 'Map of our Planet.' At an early age, Scrub was influenced by his parents' natural talents. His mother was, after all, a writer for history textbooks, and with Scrub's father being a scientist, he was intrigued by the world of discovery he had been introduced to. But the young Sandwing wanted to do more than repeat the same old things that everyone knew. He wanted to fly the world himself, the whole world; beyond Pyrrhia, over oceans, to lose himself in uncharted lands that could be out there. He wanted to open up other dragons' eyes to more than just Pyrrhia. From that moment onward, Scrub knew what he wanted to do in his life. The curious dragon became a cartographer, and now flies the globe searching to bring more meaning to life than just the supposedly only continent of Pyrrhia. -An excerpt from Scrub's bio page in the exploration book, Awaiting the Yonder Powers Scrub has excellent maneuverability with an almost athletic build (inherited from his mother), and can go without water for days, especially useful when he's working. His wings are thicker than most Sandwings', giving him rain resistance overseas, but a slower flight speed. His scorpionlike scale patterns can help him look like a boulder when hiding in desert sand. His more significant Sandwing abilities, of course, are those of breathing fire, and posessing a barbed tail. His tail is actually quite dull from using it to feel the weather layers while out on a journey, and the tip has been blown off from the roughest of storms. Do not underestimate his tail. It will stab you and pierce you just as bad as any other tail, and his fire will burn you as hot as ever. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)